Nachsitzen! oder Was tun?
by Beruthiel
Summary: Draco macht in Zaubertränke nur Mist. Er will unbedingt mit Harry nachsitzen müssen. Dann stellen sich beiden die große Frage: Sollen sie es tun? Und: sollen sie was überhaupt tun?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Nachsitzen!  
  
oder  
  
Was tun?  
  
  
  
In den Verließen von Hogwarts während Zaubertrankkunde:  
  
Snape: „Für die Erstellung des nächsten Gebräus äh Zaubertranks werde ich euch in Paare einteilen." Nimmt Liste und beginn vorzulesen: „Parkinson und Patil. Thomas und Finnigan. Potter und …"  
  
Ron (theatralisch): „Oh, ich habe eine Vision! Potter und MALFOY!"  
  
Snape: „Potter und Malfoy!"  
  
Hermine (ironisch): „Oh mein Gott, Ron, du kannst hellsehen! Wie machst du das nur?"  
  
Ron: „Tja, gelernt ist gelernt. Außerdem sage ich voraus dass Harry …... sterben wird …... er wird …... von einem Klavier erschlagen werden!"  
  
Harry: „Hör auf, du klingt ja schlimmer Trelawney." Nimmt seine Sachen. „Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mir euren äh Partner"  
  
Snape (grinst fies): „Weasley und Crabbe. Granger und Goyle."  
  
Hermine und Ron (stöhnen): „Nicht schon wieder! – Verdammt!"  
  
Harry geht zu Draco während Snape weiter vorliest  
  
Draco: „Wenn das nicht unser berühmter Harry Potter ist?! Wie komme ich nur zu der Ehre mit ihm arbeiten zu dürfen?!"  
  
Harry: „Ja, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco: „Man stelle sich vor der große Harry Potter bequemt sich herab auch einmal mit den Normalsterblichen zu reden!"  
  
Harry: „Zu denen du als ein Malfoy sicherlich nicht gehörst!"  
  
Draco: „Natürlich nicht! Ich bin ein Gott!"  
  
Harry: „Ja! Im große Reden schwingen!"  
  
Draco: „Wer gibt den hier immer mit seinen Flugkünsten und Besen an?"  
  
Harry: „Aber ich musste wenigsten nicht jemand bestechen um ins Quidditch- Team zu kommen."  
  
Draco: „Hältst dich wohl für den größten, nur weil alle sagen du bist sooo ein toller Sucher."  
  
Harry: „Besser als du bin ich allemal!"  
  
Draco: „So? Dann versuch mal das zu fangen!" Schnappt sich einen Glaskolben und wirft ihn in Richtung Harry. Der fängt ihn …… mit dem Kopf!  
  
Harry: „Sag mal drehst du jetzt total durch! Das tut verdammt weh!"  
  
Draco: „O.K.! O.K.! Das nächste Mal werfe ich mit Blumen um dich ja nicht zu verletzen!"  
  
Snape: „NACHSITZEN!"  
  
Draco: „Aber Professor, was kann ich dafür dass Potter in der Flugbahn sitzt?"  
  
Snape (stöhnt): „Nein, doch nicht Sie sollen nachsitzen! Sondern Potter!"  
  
Harry: „Sir? ICH? Was hab ich den getan?"  
  
Snape: „Schuleigentum mutwillig zerstört."  
  
Harry: „Mutwillig?! Malfoy hat es mir an den Kopf geschmissen!"  
  
Snape: „Auch noch dem Lehrer widersprechen. Sie legen es wohl auf zwei Stunden Nachsitzen an?"  
  
Harry: „Nein, nein, Sir!"  
  
Snape: „Schlau von Ihnen! So viel Intelligent hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut!"  
  
Alle beginnen schweigend zu arbeiten. Da stößt Draco (absichtlich) seinen Kessel um. Eine große Lache Ekligen Irgendwas breitet sich auf dem Boden aus.  
  
Snape: „Potter!"  
  
Harry: „Ich hab doch nichts gemacht. Das war Malfoy."  
  
Snape: „Sie haben den armen Jungen ihn sicher dazu angestiftet."  
  
Harry murmelt leise Verwünschungen.  
  
Alle stürzen (?) sich wieder in die Arbeit. Plötzlich steht Draco auf, nimmt eine Flasche und lässt sie neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Eine stinkende Flüssigkeit breitet sich aus, vermischt sich mir der Pfütze aus Dracos Kessel und explodiert. Snape löscht die Flammen  
  
Snape: „Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, Potter dann …!"  
  
Harry: „He, was zum Teufel soll das? Ich bin doch unschuldig …äh … ich meine das war nicht meine Schuld!"  
  
Snape: „Wers glaubt!"  
  
Harry: „Ich bin wirklich noch unschuldig …äh … ich meine ich habe wirklich nichts getan!"  
  
Wieder breitet sich Stille aus. Wieder steht Draco auf. Wieder nimmt er eine Flasche, geht damit zum Lehrerpult uns spritzt die Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche Snape ins Gesicht. Plötzlich beginnen rote Rosen auf Snapes Kopf zu wachsen.  
  
Snape: „POTTER! Das war die letzte Warnung!"  
  
Harry (schlägt Hände vors Gesicht, murmelt): „Ich glaub der spinnt! Ich dreh hier noch durch!"  
  
Snape: „Gut. Ihr könnt alle gehen. Ich muss mal zum Frisör (leise) oder zum Florist!"  
  
Alle stehen auf und eilen zum Ausgang; auch Harry und Draco.  
  
Snape: „Sie bleiben schön hier Potter. Nachsitzen. Schon vergessen? Und Sie auch Malfoy!"  
  
Draco: „Wieso das denn?"  
  
Snape: „Der Zaubertrank den sie mir verabreicht haben war falsch. Es hätten weiße Rosen sein müssen. Keine roten." Er grinst Harry und Draco fies an. „Viel Spaß ihr zwei!" Er verlässt den Raum und schließt beide ein.  
  
Harry: „Glaubst du er ahnt was?"  
  
Draco: „Keine Ahnung. Das ist mir im Moment auch egal. Viel wichtiger ist: wie geht es dir? Ist dein Kopf in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry: „Ja, geht schon wieder. Zum Glück hast du nicht so heftig geworfen."  
  
Draco: „Ich wollte dich ja nicht gleich umbringen, Harry! Ich brauch dich doch! Lebend!"  
  
Harry: „Wenn du so um mich besorgt bist warum hast du dann vorhin dieses verdammte Ding nach mir geschmissen?"  
  
Draco: „Na ich dachte dass Snape mich dann nachsitzen lässt. Aber der hat mich total ignoriert! Entweder scheint er geahnt zu haben dass ich nachsitzen will und ich deshalb denn ganzen Scheiß gemacht habe …"  
  
Harry: „Moment! Du wolltest Nachsitzen? Freiwillig? Warum den das? "  
  
Draco: „Du weißt doch genau warum, Harry: nur wenn wir beide nachsitzen müssen können wir ungestört sein!"  
  
Harry: „Also verdanke ich dir, dass ich hier bin?"  
  
Draco: „Bist du mir jetzt böse?"  
  
Harry: „Du weißt genau dass ich dir nie lange böse sein kann, Draco." Gibt ihm einen Kuss. „Sorry, ich hab dich unerbrochen."  
  
Draco: „Ah ja wo war ich? Ach ja! Entweder hat Snape was geahnt oder er wollte uns einfach ärgern!"  
  
Harry: „Das würde zu Snape passen. Aber wenn er uns ärgern wollte weiß er wohl doch von unserer Beziehung."  
  
Draco: „Ne, der denkt sicher dass wir uns prügeln oder so."  
  
Harry: „Ja, tun wir es denn nicht?"  
  
Draco: „Was?!"  
  
Harry: „Uns prügeln!" Grinst. „Was dachtest du denn?"  
  
Draco: „Ich dachte eigentlich an das andere ‚Tun'! Ich dachte wir tun das ‚Tun' tun. Du weißt schon: ES TUN!" Grinst auch. „Und ich denke dass du an das gleiche ‚Tun' denkst!"  
  
Harry: „Wer soll denn bei deinem ‚Tun' – Gequatsche noch mitkommen! Also ich nicht! Ich hab grad es was anders im Kopf als dir zuzuhören. Ja, ich gebs zu: ich denke auch an das ‚Tun' tun. Aber wir sollten aufhören uns über darüber nur zu unterhalten oder zu daran zu denken. Komm schon: Tun wir es endlich"  
  
Draco: „Was denn jetzt? Uns schlagen wer oben sein darf?"  
  
Harry: „Nein, dazu hab ich heute keine Lust? Ich hab auf was anderes Lust!"  
  
Draco: „ Auf was?"  
  
Harry: „Oh Himmel, Draco! Geht das etwas schon wieder los? Wenn ich dich nicht so lieben würde müsste ich glatt hassen!"  
  
Draco: „Da komm ich nicht mit! Du meinst so wie früher?"  
  
Harry: „Draco, hält endlich die Klappe! Ich zeig dir was ich meine!"  
  
Harry zieht Draco zu sich und gibt ihm einen langen Kuss.  
  
Draco: „Du Harry?"  
  
Harry: „Hmm?"  
  
Draco: „Ich muss gerade an was denken was du vorhin gesagt hast."  
  
Harry: „Dass ich dich liebe?"  
  
Draco: „Nein, dass heißt ja, an das auch, aber eigentlich dachte ich daran was du über ‚Schuld' bzw. Unschuld gesagt hast."  
  
Harry: „Ja?"  
  
Draco: „Das sollten wir lieber schell ändern meinst du nicht?"  
  
Harry: „Da geb ich dir vollkommen recht!"  
  
Beide beginnen sich wild zu küssen. Schließlich ziehen sie sich die Kleider aus und klettern auf Snapes Schreibtisch.  
  
(Der hat eine Schreibunterlage aus echtem Leder, was etwas bequemer ist als der Steinboden. Snape sollte sich am nächsten Morgen übrigens sehr wundern warum auf seinem Schreibtisch alles so unordentlich war.)  
  
Harry ist schon übrigens bald nicht mehr so unschuldig wie er es vorhin noch war.  
  
Und auch in Zukunft werden Harry und Draco öfter zusammen nachsitzen. Einmal hat ihnen nicht gereicht.  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
ALTERNATIVES ENDE:  
  
Harry und Draco liegen sich in dem Armen.  
  
Draco: „Ich liebe dich Harry!"  
  
Harry: „Ich liebe dich Draco!"  
  
Auf einmal fällt ein Klavier (ACME TM) von der Decke und erschlägt Harry.  
  
Will E. Coyote kommt hinzu und hält ein Schild hoch auf dem steht: „Das passiert sonst nur mir."  
  
Roadrunner flitzt vorbei: „Meep Meep!"  
  
Will E. Coyote hält Schild hoch: „Lecker!" Setzt sich auf Rakete (ACME TM) will Roadrunner verfolgen, doch die Rakete (ACME TM) explodiert und tötet Draco und Will E. Coyote (na ja nicht wirklich, schließlich ist er eine Comicfigur und die können - im zu Romanfiguren – nicht sterben)  
  
Hermine taucht auf: „Ron! Du hattest wirklich Recht! Harry wurde von einem Klavier erschlagen!"  
  
Ron taucht ebenfalls auf: „Ich hab doch gesagt dass ich es kann!"  
  
Hermine sieht sich Draco und Harry näher an: „Sieht so aus als wollten sie es gerade tun!"  
  
Ron: „Was tun?"  
  
Hermine: „Ich zeigs dir!"  
  
ENDE des ALTERNATIVES ENDEs:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: JKRowling gehört alles! Mir gehört nichts! Nur die Idee zu dieser skurrilen Geschichte.  
  
Inhalt: Draco macht in Zaubertränke nur Mist. Er will unbedingt mit Harry nachsitzen müssen. Dann stellen sich beiden die große Frage: Sollen sie es tun? Und: sollen sie was überhaupt tun?  
  
Das ist meine allerallerallererste Fanfiction. Daher kann ich auch absolut nicht einschätzen ob sie gut oder schlecht ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich mich auch sehr über Reviews, Kritiken, Kommentare, Lob, Tadel und schriftliche Ergüsse aller Art freuen. Bitte! Schreibt mir! Das wär echt nett!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Schauspielers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
  
  
Nachsitzen! Oder Was tun? 


End file.
